Hagatha the Dark Fennec
"Your pain is my pleasure." Age:'''36 '''Gender: Female Species: Anthro Fennec fox Alignment:'Either Chaotic Neutral or Chaotic Evil '''Height:'4ft '''Friends:Whoever pays her the most Enemies:'Whoever her prey is '''Rivals:'Whoever gets in her way '''Biography: Hagatha the 'Dark Fennec' is a Mobian bounty hunter/torturer/psychopath inspired off the Dark Eldar in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. She is a ruthless, merciless, remorseless, and otherwise vile woman who relishes in nothing less than the utter pain and agony of her victims slow and merciless demise.While she is known to be a bounty hunter and will perhaps work for the highest bidder, (even perhaps someone more morally sound) she relishes in preforming her job in the most cruel an bizarre of manners to fuel her deranged sadism. Appearance: While she appears as a normal Mobian fennec with a bit paler fur color than your average Mobian fennec, Hagatha shows some unique traits. Often she is seen giving an intimidating glare and rarely shows any genuine compassion in her amusement.She appears at above average Mobian height, but around average for adult female foxes. Often she is seen wearing battle scars across her body with pride as she endures the pain from each scar reminding her of how she is alive It is believed that she uses each particular scar upon her body as a way of remembering a worthy opponent to choose to fight again later. Not having any noticeable and/or abnormal powers, Hagatha is known to cover herself head to toe with all manner of exotic, inhumane/inmobimane, unconventional, and of course deadly and useful of device and weaponry to further aid her efforts.She has a thing for leather and isn't afraid of wearing someone abnormally light for clothing to show off her skin, after all those who dare mock her attire tend to not live very long soon afterwards. Personality: As previously implied, Hagatha has little in regards to any compassionate or warm qualities She is as heartless and ruthless as her reputation goes and she is contempt with this fact. While she possesses great work ethic and isn't known to to double cross someone unless given a substantially better deal, life and death to her is just business.In combat she is a skilled, precise, calculative, and focused warrior. While others seek to learn from their mistakes Hagathat tries to not make them in the first place, and if she does she severally punishes even own herself. Killing and torture is an artform to her and one that has little place for sloppiness. Abilities: Being a character without any known powers, Hagatha must rely on her standard traits to overcome her obstacles. Thus she has trained vigorously to become a skilled fighter and warrior. In combat she is known to be a master of stealth and surprise to get the upper hand of her foe to catch them completely off guard. Wargear: .Scatter gun- A small and compact gun with reversibility and multiple places to be augmented. The Scatter gun is capable of firing a variety of ordinance, from tranquilizing darts to toxin weaponry, even wooden bullets which when hit upon impact on the flesh breaks up and acts like a makeshift shotgun. (Wooden bullets are prohibited by the Geneva convention by the way.) .Knife Collection-She is an avid collecter of fine and deadly knives, in almost every battle she is seen with a differnt type of blade for a differnt situation. Some blades maybe even coated with poison or ballastic knives. .Long shot gun- When she needs a weapon able to hit a target that isn't able to be killed by a simple tossing of a knife Hagatha relies on a bizarre slender like rifle that is able to launch a variety of ordinance just like her Scatter Gun. Weaknesses: .Powerless!-Hagatha has no known supernatural capabilities or powers, thus she must rely on technology, her wits, combat experience, and careful planning to protect herself. .Not very durable- Hagatha dispite being taller than the average Mobian is rather weak in terms of taking a punch. .Second Guessing-Her cunning and calculative mind comes at a cost, she often second guesses herself and contemplates her options, thus leaving her at periods of indecision.